freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Toy Chica
Not what you were looking for? See Chica (disambiguation). Main = is one of the newer animatronics who first debuts in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. She is a redesign of the original Chica. Physical Appearance Toy Chica takes the appearance of a stereotypical feminine character. She is a yellow-orange chicken with an orange beak, blue eyes, purple eyelids, long eyelashes, and orange feet. She has a few stray "feathers" that stick out from the top of her head. She has blushed cheeks, like the other toy animatronics, though hers are pink rather than red. Unlike her original counterpart, Toy Chica's body is noticeably curvy, rather than simply round and ovular, as is the original Chica's. Just like the original Chica, Toy Chica has a bib. However, her bib reads "LET'S PARTY!", rather than "LET'S EAT!!!". The bib also has tiny colorized flecks (being green, blue, yellow and pink) like the original Chica, which appear like tiny pizza slices or confetti. She wears a pink garment on her lower body and almost always carries a pink cupcake with large eyes, similar to the one her original counterpart held on the Show Stage, as well as the same one in the Office, from Five Nights at Freddy's. Her cupcake, however, is smaller with a different-styled birthday candle and its eyes being blue instead of yellow. It also lacks the teeth its original counterpart had. While on the Show Stage, Toy Chica can be seen with her normal eyes, eyelids, and beak. However, she removes them once she leaves the stage, and she can be seen beakless and eyeless, save for her glossy-black eyes with white pupils (for paranormal reasons), as seen through the cameras in various rooms. Without her beak, her endoskeleton teeth, which resemble human teeth, are visible. She looks like she's smiling when lacking her beak. Her eyelids are also missing, exposing the metal ones of an endoskeleton. Personality In Ultimate Custom Night and Special Delivery, Toy Chica seems sadistic, psychotic, and bloodthirsty. She also seems to be curiously aware that not only is her beak missing, but also that it is lodged within the protagonist's cranium. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Toy Chica always starts on the Show Stage with the other two toy animatronics, Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie. She is always the second animatronic to leave the Show Stage, after Toy Bonnie but before Toy Freddy, similarly to her counterpart. Toy Chica begins her path by going through the Main Hall to Party Room 4. She proceeds to stop in the Office's main entrance. She then enters Party Room 1, and from there crawls into the Left Air Vent to make her way to The Office. Toy Chica is incredibly common to encounter, especially on Nights 1 and 2. This is due to Withered Foxy taking her place in the entrance hall on later nights, preventing her from leaving Party Room 4. However, she will become more active again starting on Night 5, as will all the other toy animatronics. When the player spots Toy Chica in the Left Air Vent's blind spot, they must equip the Freddy Fazbear Head in order to get rid of her. Neglecting to put the Freddy Head on will result in the night guard getting killed by Toy Chica, resulting in a Game Over. However, like Toy Bonnie, it is possible on later nights that she will not attack immediately. After she exits through the vent, she heads back to the Main Hall, and the cycle repeats. From the Custom Night, night modes where Toy Chica is active are listed as follows: * New & Shiny * Ladies Night * Cupcake Challenge * Fazbear Fever * Golden Freddy Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Toy Chica only appears as a lifeless, empty head in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, along with the other toy animatronics. Her appearance does not affect gameplay and is only there for aesthetic purposes. The only part of Toy Chica that can be seen is her head; her body and appendages are presumably either buried deep beneath the box or not there at all. Her head lacks eyes and a lower jaw. Toy Chica makes an additional appearance in the minigame "Chica's Party". This minigame can be accessed on Night 3, by clicking the on the dark-colored cupcakes seen on CAMs 02, 03, 04, and 06. During this minigame, the player plays as Toy Chica, and must navigate a small building with several crying children in it, along with several cupcakes. The player has the option of picking up each cupcake and giving one to each child, which will result in said child smiling. Doing this will cause an exit door to appear, and touching this door will end the minigame. However, if the player aims to get the "Good Ending", then a different approach must be taken. After giving cupcakes to all four crying children, the player can jump through an invisible hole in the wall on the top-left of the lower level (around the level transition from top-to-bottom levels). The player must land on a red balloon or they will fall through to a crying cupcake and Exit door. If the player lands on the red balloon and platforms up to reach the child, and all previous minigames have resulted in their Cake Endings, Chica will provide a cake to the child, and the minigame will then abruptly end. Another child in the Happiest Day minigame will be unlocked. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Like most of the other original animatronics, Toy Chica doesn't have any appearance in the actual game. Her only appearance in the game is a cameo as a toy figurine in the end of night minigames. Toy Chica makes one minor cameo in Night 3's minigame, where a little girl can be seen having minifigures of Toy Chica and her bandmates, Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie. She appears to be extremely similar in design to her appearance in the "S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M" minigame from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, which the exception of having bright orange legs and appearing to lack her beak. This is her only appearance in the entire game. Ultimate Custom Night Toy Chica makes a return in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the many selectable characters. She sneaks in through a trapdoor to the left side, and just like Toy Bonnie, there is no way to prevent her from getting into the room. The player's only defense is to put on their Freddy Fazbear mask to fool her. Toy Chica is faster than Toy Bonnie and will invade the Office more often, however, she is easier to fool with the mask, especially when looking directly at her. The challenges in which Toy Chica is present are as follows: *Ladies Night 1 *Ladies Night 2 *Ladies Night 3 *Old Friends *Chaos 2 *Chaos 3 Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted returns in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. She appears in the FNAF 2 levels, where her role is the same; she approaches from the left vent, and the player must put on the Freddy Fazbear Head to ward her off. She now enters the office when using the Freddy Head. In the Curse of Dreadbear DLC, Toy Chica appears as a mermaid in "Cap'n Foxy's Pirate Adventure" level. Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery Toy Chica returns as one of the animatronics for the Christmas update expansion for Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery. For the most part, she plays like the other animatronics, but has a new mechanic tied in to her: If she goes haywire, the player must put on the Freddy Fazbear Mask, as looking away will not prevent her from jumpscaring the player. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Main Menu FNAF2MainMenuAllToys.png|Toy Chica with Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy in the main menu. MainMenuOldFreddy.png|Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie with Withered Freddy in the main menu. FNAF2MainMenuFacelessBonnie.png|Toy Chica and Toy Freddy with Withered Bonnie in the main menu. Gameplay 3NewAnimatronicsOnStage.png|All toy animatronics on the stage. FNAF2ShowStageAllNoLights.png|All toy animatronics on the stage, no lights. ShowStage-ToyBonnieMissing.png|Toy Freddy and Toy Chica on the Show Stage, with Toy Bonnie missing. ToyFreddyToyChicaShowStageNoLight.png|Toy Freddy and Toy Chica on the Show Stage, Toy Bonnie missing, no lights. ToyChicaMainHallNoLight.png|Toy Chica in the Main Hall with the lights off. TC In Main Hall.png|Toy Chica in the Main Hall with the lights on. MangleInTheMainHallToyChica.png|Toy Chica and Mangle in Main Hall. TC Office Hall.png|Toy Chica standing outside the Office. Toy Chica Entering Vent.png|Toy Chica in Party Room 1, about to enter the air vent. 148.png|Toy Chica in Party Room 4. ToyChicaInTheAirVent.png|Toy Chica crawling through the Left Air Vent. ToyChicaPeekingOutOfLeftVent.png|Toy Chica popping her head out of the Left Air Vent. Brightened AllToyAnimatronicsOnStageBrightened.png|All toy animatronics on the stage, brightened and saturated for clarity. TC In Main HallBright.png|Toy Chica in the Main Hall, brightened. ToyChicaAboutToEnterVentBrightened.png|Party Room 1 featuring Toy Chica about to enter the vent, brightened and saturated for clarity. Miscellaneous TC Icon.png|Toy Chica's mugshot from the Custom Night menu. Stage.png|(Left to right) Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and Toy Chica from the Death Minigame "SAVETHEM". Five Nights at Freddy's 3 FNaF3_Office.png|Toy Chica's empty head in the box from the Office. Chica's.png|Toy Chica's "Chica's Party" minigame. Miscellaneous Chica's_Party_Minigame.png|Toy Chica in "Chica's Party" minigame. Whatcanweuse.jpg|Toy Chica as appear to be scrapped along with Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, BB, Foxy, Mangle, and Paper BB in Five Nights at Freddy's 3's second teaser. Ultimate Custom Night Gameplay Toy ChicaCN.png|Toy Chica's icon from the main menu. Fixed-Toy-Chica.gif|Toy Chica's twitching animation in the Office (click to animate). Cutscenes 1693.png|Toy Chica in the corridor of the Toy Chica: The High School Years cutscene. 1715.png|A close-up of Toy Chica in the corridor. 1721.png|Toy Chica sitting at her desk, admiring a classmate in front of her. 1734.png|A front view of Toy Chica at her desk. 1781.png|Toy Chica at her desk, thinking. 1793.png|Toy Chica sitting by a tree, writing in her notebook. Her backpack, filled with parts of her classmates sits behind her. Miscellaneous Toy_Chica_Office.gif|Toy Chica's twitching animation in the Office before patch 1.021 (click to animate). Toy_Chica's_Jumpscare_(1).gif|Toy Chica's jumpscare animation before patch 1.201 (click to animate). Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Gallery Menu Toychica gallery.png|Toy Chica in the gallery, note the normal eyes (front). Toychicagalleryside4.png|Ditto (side). Toychicagalleryback5.png|Ditto (back). ICO ToyChica.png|Toy Chica's icon in the gallery. Models and Animation ToyChica.png|The cutout of Toy Chica with her normal eyes (front). Toy Chica534.png|The cutout of Toy Chica from the gallery without her cupcake (front). Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery Gameplay Assets ToyChica-ARIcon.png|Toy Chica's mugshot icon. Toy_Chica_MapIcon.png|Toy Chica's map icon. Teasers AR-ChristmasUpdate.jpg|Toy Chica's shadow from the Christmas expansion update's teaser. AR Christmas ToyChica.jpg|Ditto, but Toy Chica revealed. 462A9E7B-A479-4CD3-9769-108E909827AB.jpeg|Toy Chica in a Valentine's Day image. Miscellenaous Thankyou.jpg|Toy Chica, featured with all of the other animatronics (excluding the phantoms, shadows, and JJ) throughout the first four Five Nights at Freddy's installments. Fnafstickers2.jpg|Toy Chica render in FNaF stickers |-|Audio = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 The sound Toy Chica makes when attacking the player. This same sound is played when any animatronic attacks the player, Golden Freddy and BB being exceptions. Warning: Loud! Ultimate Custom Night Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery |-| Trivia = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 *Toy Chica is one of two toy animatronics to have her endoskeleton mouth visible, the other being Mangle. **She also possesses glossy-black eyes more than any other toy animatronic in the game. **She is the only toy animatronic whose eyelids change with her glossy-black eyes. *Toy Chica appears to hold her cupcake wherever she goes, even when she attacks, but the cupcake is not visible when she is in either the Left Air Vent, Show Stage, or Main Hall. **Although it is most likely because her left hand is obscured in those positions. **Toy Chica is one of the few animatronics to carry any type of equipment while being active, the others being Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie. *Toy Chica is one of the three animatronics that doesn't appear in the second game's trailer, the others being the Puppet and Golden Freddy, but she is still shown on multiple posters throughout the video. *Toy Chica's design on her body shape and beak is likely to show that her counterpart, Chica, is actually a female chicken, because some people mistook her for a male or a duck or a male duck. *Toy Chica is one of only three animatronics to never enter the Office besides during her attack animation; the others being The Puppet and Withered Foxy. **Toy Chica is the only toy counterpart, and by extension, the only animatronic that can be warded off by the Freddy Head to never enter the Office besides when attacking the night guard. *Toy Chica is one of the few characters that does not have an unlockable plushie or figurine from the Custom Night, the others being Toy Freddy, Mangle, and the Puppet. *Just like the other toy animatronics, Toy Chica was scrapped at the end of Night 6 due to possible malfunctioning. *Toy Chica is one of four animatronics who do not set off the alert ambiance in select situations, with the others being Mangle, Withered Bonnie, and Golden Freddy. **In her case, she does not set off the alarm when she is in the hallway outside The Office. As she does not attack from this position, this is not problematic for the player. *Unlike her original counterpart, Toy Chica appears to be much faster at moving towards the Office compared to Toy Bonnie. *Toy Chica is the only animatronic in the game that only has a set of bottom teeth, and no set of upper teeth, similar to her original counterpart. *Toy Chica's beak and eyes are missing several times when she is moving and during her jumpscare. They can only be seen on the main menu, the Show Stage, the image after completing Night 5-7, and her mugshot from the Custom Night. **Her beak, however, appears in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. *From the game's files, there is a texture of Toy Chica's front view, similar to Toy Bonnie when he enters the Office while wearing the Freddy Fazbear Head. It isn't used for the game, however. *When Toy Chica is tilting her head in Party Room 4, her endoskeleton neck can be seen. This can also be seen in Party Room 1. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 *Since the fourth game presumably takes place during the time of Fredbear's Family Diner, which was open long before the events of the second game, it is unknown why the minifigure of Toy Chica even exists. **It is also possible that the toy animatronics were based on toys, which would explain their names. *On September 19, 2015, Scott released a message in his website confirming that the orange piece is Toy Chica's beak, and suggesting it has some importance to the game's lore. Her beak falling off is likely a nod to the second game. **In the message, her name isn't capitalized. It was likely a capitalization error made by Scott. *The figurine possesses orange legs, a feature that only the original Chica possesses, whereas Toy Chica has orange feet. Ultimate Custom Night *Her quote "You won't get tired of my voice, will you?" is a reference to FNaF World. **Toy Chica's voice actor, Amber Lee Connors, previously voiced the character in FNaF World. *Toy Chica appears in her own series of cutscenes Toy Chica: The High School Years. *In the game's first release, an obvious error shows that Toy Chica is flipped horizontally (clearly seen with the "LET'S PARTY!" text from her bib flipped backwards), seen as she enters the Office. This error was fixed in the update patch 1.021. *Toy Chica as she appears in the Office is a reference to her unused idea for Five Nights at Freddy's 2 where she was supposed to behave similar to Toy Bonnie. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted *This is the only game where Toy Chica can be seen with her blue eyes while her beak is off. **This may be because Toy Chica's Beak is a separate model from Toy Chica, and is not rigged, making it hard to pose and animate her with her beak on. Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery *Toy Chica is the first character in Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery that is a variation of another characters. |-|Errors/Bugs = Errors Five Nights at Freddy's 2 *While Toy Chica is standing in Party Room 4, the garment around her waist appears to clip into her. **Her head also appears to clip into her shoulder. *In most areas of the game, Toy Chica is shown to have a back bib, while in others, she doesn't. This is most likely a texture error. **The same happens with Chica. *In the Left Air vent, Toy Chica's left leg clips through the vent. **Her left bicep also clips through her stomach. ''Ultimate Custom Night'' *When Toy Chica is in the Office, she is flipped horizontally. **This was fixed in update patch 1.021. Bugs Five Nights at Freddy's 2 *Similar to the first game, there is a glitch in which Toy Chica may attack the night guard even while in the process of or after being killed. It is unknown if any other animatronics may have this bug, but in the first game, all of the animatronics had this bug. Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Toys Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Category:Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery